YORUSOI UN REGALO INESPERADO
by Yorusoiyuki
Summary: <html><head></head>Hola a todos, espero que no me haya demorado mucho... pero he aquí mi primer fic de Yorusoi espero que les guste y sin más dilación, que comencé</html>
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

YORUICHI Y SOI FON UN REGALO INESPERADO

En ese entonces yo no podía pensar en nada más verla, eso fue aquella vez cuando era pequeña, me dijeron que aquella mujer de allí seria la comandante de las fuerzas de castigo y que yo la debía proteger hasta la muerte, la consideraba como una diosa , entonces en ese momento fue la ultima vez en la cual me llamaba Shaolin Fon y a partir de ese día me empezaron a llamar Soi fon, durante generaciones la familia Fon de la aristocracia menor ha sido llamada dicha familia de asesinos en que la fuerza era todo. Y los que no pueden entrar en las fuerzas de castigo quedan expulsados de su clan, pero yo…solo quería ser fuerte, entonces ella apareció de la nada dejo tirados todos al suelo incluso a mí, en ese entonces fue la primera vez que se dirigió a mí:

- ¿Como te llamas? Contesta.

- Me llamo Soi fon excelencia.

- Lo haces muy bien.- Me dijo eso alejándose.

Desde entonces que la admiraba con mucha envidia, y de inmediato pase de la admiración a la veneración. Pasaron 7 años de los cuales formaba parte de las fuerzas de castigo, y fue entonces cuando me encomendaron parte de la protección directa de la comandante, Yoruichi Shihôin.

- Me llamo Soi fon excelencia, a sus órdenes.

- Si, muy bien, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

- Si excelencia, me entregaré en cuerpo y alma en su protección, aunque tenga que dar la vida.

- No me llames excelencia, es demasiado formal, me puedes decir por mi nombre directamente, me llamo Yoruichi.

- No, no podría hacer nunca eso, por que si la llamará así, parecería…

- Hm…

-… Hm, bien si quiere le puedo llamar mi señora Youichi, eso si a usted le parece más apropiado.

- Haah… te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio, me puedes llamar como quieras. Si te llamado a ti a sido por tu destreza y fuerza, no como te diriges a mi, pero quiero que sepas que espero mucho de ti, Soi fon.

- ¡Claro!

Aun que la intentaba de proteger siempre fracasaba, diciéndome a mí misma que era débil y siempre decía que no podía ser, entonces ella apareció y me enseño ha como debía dirigir la katana que usaba, entonces me alejé un poco de ella y fue entonces cuando ella me dijo:

-No hace falta que seas tan dura contigo misma, haces muy bien tu trabajo.

- No, pero no lo suficiente mi señora… Aun no soy lo suficiente fuerte para protegerla de todo y si no soy lo suficiente… Así…así de esta forma no le sirvo para nada.- Al terminar de decir eso ella puso la mano encima de mi cabeza diciéndome…

- Ya es suficiente…

- Pero mi señora, yo…- Fui intervenida por sus palabras.

- Tú y yo, nos parecemos mucho, a veces siento como si fueras mi hermana pequeña.

- Alguien tan inepto como yo no se merecen estas palabras tan agradables, mi señora.

- He dicho que ya es suficiente.- Lo dijo mientras se ponía su cabeza en mi regazo- Has visto hay luna llena.

- Sí… Yo siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla mi señora, le prometo.

- Ah… es una promesa.

Fui feliz hasta que… un día al entrar en el cuartel me di cuenta de ella ya no estaba. Y lo único que se me quedo en mi cabeza fueron sus ultimas palabras…

_-Ah… es una promesa._

Aquella a quien había venerado como una diosa, se había visto que era una traidora y fue entonces cuando dije que era una:

-Mentirosa.

Desde entonces me juré a mi misma de que no perdería contra nadie ni menos contra ella, todos aquellos recuerdos sobre ella ya casi se habían olvidado y lo único que contaba, era que yo fui a partir de ese día la capitana de la segunda división y la nueva comandante de las fuerzas de castigo, el antiguo puesto que ella ocupaba, desde entonces pasaron 100 años desde que no la volví a ver de nuevo, y entonces nos enfrentamos, para saber quien era la más fuerte del las dos. Después de aquel enfrentamiento que tuvimos, en el que yo perdí, le juré de todas formas que la protegería nuevamente sin importar la situación.

Mi vida volvió a ser como en aquellos tiempos, aun así sentía que había alguna cosa que se me escapaba de las manos, aunque no le daba demasiada importancia, por que nuevamente me volví a sentir feliz. En ese momento mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse aunque yo no quisiera y finalmente me quede dormida, en el lugar donde hablamos con mi señora Yoruichi la última vez antes que se fuera. Estábamos a febrero, pero no se por que, pero sabia que hoy seria un día especial, pero no se me ocurría, del por que seria tan especial el día de hoy.

De pronto noté que alguien me empezó a tocar el pelo, pero no supe reconocer de quien se trataba, es por eso que me entro la curiosidad por saber quien era, entonces abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vi fue una cabellera de color violeta, más tarde unos ojos dorados mirándome fijamente, en ese entonces sentí una vergüenza tan grande, que de pronto todo mi rostro se enrojeció de repente, pero ella se extrañó mucho al verme de esa forma tan patética.

- M-mi señora Yoruichi… q-que esta haciendo usted aquí. (Ruborizada)

- No es evidente Soi fon, he venido ha verte.- Diciéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Usted ha venido a verme, para que?- No podía esperar, quería saber su respuesta.

- ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de que día es hoy? – La miré sorprendida con cara de no saber nada, entonces le dije que no tenia ni idea.- Bueno, es normal que no te acuerdes, ya hacia algún mucho tiempo que nadie te lo recordaba… Ah, no me acordaba, que tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Pa- para mi? De que se trata.- Le dije un poco sonrojada.

- Ten es para ti.- Me quede mirando el regalo con gran admiración en la que no me esperé para abrirlo, al verlo aun me emocioné mucho.

- M-mi señora Yoruichi, esto es un peluche en forma de gata, es para mi de verdad- ella afirmo con la cabeza- muchas gracias por el detalle pero no hacia falta que vinieras para traerme este regalo.

- Veo que aun no lo entendiste.

-¿Hm?, ¿Entender el que señora Yoruichi? -Entonces ella se acerco aun más y se paro delante de mí.

- Te he traído esto, por que hoy es tu cumpleaños.- lo dijo con su forma natura.

- ¿M-mi cumpleaños dice? No lo sabia… hasta incluso por eso no soy capaz de recordar.

- No te preocupes Soi fon, es normal has estado todos los últimos días atareada con tu trabajo.

- Siempre usted ha sido tan comprensible conmigo mi señora. -Entonces ella me cogió de la muñeca y me levanto de golpe.

- ¡Vamos! Que tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- ¡Espere mi señora Yoruichi, no me jalee tan fuerte! -No sabia por que, pero en ese momento mis sentimientos hacia ella habían despertado de una forma admirable. Al llegar al lugar vi encima de la mesa un pastel en el que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños Soi fon" todo escrito con una crema de color ambarino, de la cual me quede absorta…

- ¡Vamos Soi fon, sopla las velas!

-Vale… -Entonces sople las velas, pero a un así me sentí triste, y mi señora Yoruichi se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Que te ocurre Soi fon? ¿Porque pones esa cara tan triste?

- No se preocupe, no es nada.

- ¡No me lo creo! Estoy segura de que te pasa algo, lo se. ¡Cuéntame!

- Hm… Se me hace muy difícil decírselo… *glup. O/O

- Tranquila, si no me lo quieres contar no pasa nada… -En ese entonces su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la habitación.

- Perdóneme, solo me sentí insegura, conmigo misma, lo lamento.

- No tienes por que disculparte, no estas acostumbrada a todo esto.

- Si tiene razón… Aun así me alegra de haber podido celebrar mi cumpleaños con usted, mi señora Yoruichi.- Inmediatamente ella volteo su cabeza, de una manera inapropiada de cómo yo lo supuse, poniendo una cara de sorprendida.

- Ya veo, ¿así que te ha gustado esta sorpresa no es así Soi fon? -Me miró un poco sonrojada, en ese entonces, me sentí un poco incomoda, ya que había sido la primera vez que veía así a mi señora Yoruichi.

- ¡Sí, así es! Hm… creo que le hice una mala pregunta.

- ¿Porque dices eso, Soi fon?- Entonces ella se acerco un poco, aun sonrojada.

- Pues, por que me extraña mucho…- No sabía por que pero no me salían las palabras.

- ¿Que es lo que te extraña?

- …De que usted se hubiera sonrojado.- No se como me salieron las palabras de golpe.

- Hm, tan extraño te parece Soi fon, de que alguien tan cercano a ti se sonroje, ¿es eso?

- Bueno he dicho esto por que realmente nunca le había visto sonrojarse.

_Soi fon… Ahora empiezo a comprender por la cual la elegí como mi protectora, es por que ella me ha hecho divertir durante muchos años, ya que me dio cierto sentido con el antiguo puesto que tenía como comandante. Es por eso que…_

-Mi señora Yoruichi, ¿que se encuentra mal?

- No es nada de eso, Soi fon. ¿Sabes por que te escogí a ti como mi protectora?

- Si, por que dijiste que fue por mi destreza y fuerza.

- Eso es cierto, pero esa no fue toda la razón…

- Hay otra razón, mi señora Yoruichi.

- También te escogí a ti, por que me habías dado sentido en mi puesto de comandante, ya que antes no encontraba sentido con mi trabajo y tú fuiste la que me impulsó a continuarlo.

- ¿De veras que yo hice eso, mi señora Yoruichi?

- Si así es.

Esas fue una de las razones por la cual la admiraba, por tener tan buen corazón con los que la rodeaban, por eso es la razón la cual me enamoré de ella.

Je je, espero que les haya gustado, esta es una de mis primeras partes, espero que disfruten también con las demás.

Pronto pondré un pequeño fragmento en deviantArt así que no se lo pierdan, hasta otra.


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que nunca supo de mi

**YORUICHI Y SOI FON UN REGALO INESPERADO**

Chapter 2: Lo que nunca supo de mi

No pude darme cuenta de que poco a poco me iba tirando para atrás en ese entonces fue cuando mi cabeza golpeo al suelo. Solo con eso la vergüenza se hizo presente.

- Au que daño- lo dije intentándome levantarme, pero aun así no pude ya que unos ojos ambarinos se me quedaron mirando fijamente.

- ¿Estas bien Soi?- lo dijo con un tono un poco burlesco. Aun así no la pude contestar de inmediato.

- Si estoy bien, pero me siento un poco mareada. – No la podría mentir de ninguna manera.

- Ya te ayudo a levantarte, ya que veo que tú no puedes. – En el momento que me cogió la mano noté una sensación extraña pero agradable.

- Muchas gracias mi señora Yoruichi.

- Vamos Soi no hace falta que me lo agradezcas. De todas formas tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.- Esas mismas palabras me impresionaron.

- Si tiene razón…

- ¿Soi te pasa algo últimamente? por que te veo más despistada de lo normal. ¿Sucedió algo?- Lo dijo con un tono preocupante.

- Para nada por que dice eso…- Intentando ocultar lo que sentía.

- Soi fon no me vengas con esas, cuando digo que te pasa algo es por que realmente si que te ocurre alguna cosa, vamos di…

Estoy perdida cuando me dice mi nombre completo y con ese tipo de exigencia, no tengo más remedio que decirlo, por lo visto no lo pude ocultarlo más pero aun así no me pienso arrepentir de lo que le voy a decirle.

- Pues… vera, yo siempre quise decirle esto hace mucho tiempo- al escuchar esas palabras se acerco un poco más de donde yo estaba- pero dadas las circunstancias no pude, aun así no me importa su respuesta solo le quiero decir que yo… me… enamorado de usted mi señora Yoruichi- Esas ultimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de mi señora Yoruichi, solo en unos instantes y luego ella me pudo contestar.

- Así que era eso, que tú te enamoraste de mí…

- No sabe lo apenada que estoy por haberme enamorado de usted, realmente no era…- fui interrumpida por que unos dedos se posaron en mis labios, señal de que no era necesario decir nada más.

- ¿Soi realmente crees que yo no siento lo mismo?- lo dijo con un tono un poco serio.

- Eso no lo se mi…- en ese entonces sentí unos brazos acorralándome.

- Soi yo también te quiero- esas fueron las palabras que siempre anhelaba escuchar aunque solo fuera una vez.

-Señora Yoruichi usted me ha hecho muy feliz- No pude contener mis lagrimas, que pasaron por todo mi rostro.

-Lo se Soi yo también soy muy feliz- en ese entonces puso su mano en la mejilla y me dio un beso apasionado. En ese entonces ambas nos abrazamos fuertemente, y entonces nuestros labios se separaron.

- ¿Como te siente ahora Soi?- lo dijo con una mirada un poco triste.

- … Mucho mejor- no sabia que más decirle ya que el beso fue tan asombroso, que quise darle yo uno. Ambas gozábamos del sabor de la una y de la otra, hasta que nuevamente nuestros labios se separaron.

- No sabía que besases tan bien Soi.

- Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí- le dije eso con un tono de superioridad.

- De veras, a mi me da la sensación que te quieres hacer de rogar, no es así Soi.

- ¿Quien sabe? Puede que sí… o puede que no… eso depende.

-Acaso te quieres hacer la importante.

- No, por que razón tendría que hacerme la importante…- siguiendo el juego que yo misma había iniciado.

- Pues por que ahora eres la capitana del segundo escuadrón y comandante de las fuerzas de castigo, también tienes todos mis títulos y posesiones menos el de "la diosa de la velocidad" que eso aun conservo.

- Muy buenas deducciones mi señora Yoruichi creo que no se olvidó de ningún detallé excepto uno…

- ¿Cuál?

- Mi perseverancia, mi señora. Las ansias de poderla superar, eso usted se lo paso por alto…

-Quieres decir a la dedicación que hacías en los entrenamientos, no es así Soi…

- Si pero ahí también hace falta la otra mitad de la razón.

- ¿Otra mitad dices? ¿Y cual es esa?- Me miro con cara de no entender nada.

- Ese estúpido tendedero de Kisuke Urahara.

- Dices Kisuke, a sí lo dices por que escribiste unas anotaciones de el en lo que hacia en el Seretei, no es así Soi.

- Pero que diablos esta diciendo, esa carta no era una carta de amor. Por que a ese Urahara juntamente con Tessai os pidió ayuda a los cuatro vientos, y tú les fuisteis a rescatarlos, sin yo saber a donde diablos os fuisteis, ¡ME QUEDÉ LLORANDO DÍA TRAS DÍA INTENDANDO PENSAR QUE TODO ERA UNA PESADILLA‼ ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE IDIOTA DE URAHARA‼!

- De veras crees que me fui sin saber las consecuencias…

- Si ya lo pude ver lo bien que te lo pasas en el mundo de los humanos…- como si realmente no me diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- La razón por la cual que me fui fue…- Al contarme toda la verdad tuve la sensación de que toda esa tristeza desapareciera de una vez por todas.

- Como no todo fue culpa de Aizen, para variar, entonces nos traicionó dos veces juntamente con Ichimaru y Tosen.

Estuve hablando con mi señora Yoruichi bastantes horas, hasta que…

-Buaaah, que sueño tengo- lo decía mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba.

- ¡Ay! Mi pequeña Soi tiene sueño…- Mirándome con cara felina, la cual no me di cuenta.

- Si bastante ya que no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso demasiado deprisa. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a la cama…- entonces su mano me cogió de la muñeca, en señal de que me quedara allí donde estaba.

- Anda Soi ven aquí…- entonces ella apretó más la mano estiro para ella, con la cual yo me abalancé a donde ella estaba, y como resultado acabe encima de ella, yo tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos.

- …No entiendo por que te tienes que ir a tu cuarto si puedes dormir conmigo a mi lado- Ahí mi señora Yoruichi fallo por que no estaba a su lado sino encima de ella. T/T

- … ¿Soi me estas escuchando?... - estaba totalmente atónita, y no la pude contestar, ya que en ese momento escuchaba los latidos de su corazón de forma acompasada.

Ella sabiendo en la situación en la que estaba no quiso decir nada más y espero que sus ojos se cerraran por completo para así poder entrar en el mundo de los sueños. Lo único que me sorprendió en el día siguiente fue que ella me estuvo abrazando toda la noche, posiblemente con la intención o no de protegerme de algo. Lo que más me hizo estarme bien fueron sus manos cálidas abrazadas en mi cuerpo. Cada vez me sentía mejor conmigo misma y para mi eso fue bueno.


	3. Chapter 3: El gato misterioso

**YORUICHI Y SOI FON UN REGALO INESPERADO**

Chapter 3: El gato misterioso

Con pereza me intenté levantar pero por razón alguna no pude, ya que mi señora Yoruichi aun estaba debajo de mí abrazándome, pero cuando me fije en su rostro apacible me dio mucha pena de despertarla, así que sin pensarlo me volví a dormir.

Pasaron dos horas, justamente creo recordar que eran las 11:30, entonces sin pensármelo dos veces le acaricie su pelo morado para que ella también se despertará.

- Mmm… buenos días Soi, ¿que tal has dormido?-lo decía levantándose con una sonrisa muy limpia.

- Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Como que mejor de lo que te esperabas, acaso creías que no dormirías bien o es que todo lo que me dijiste fue…- en ese momento la intervine dándole un beso fugaz.

- Como quieres que no duerma bien con usted- la abracé con fuerza- yo en ningún momento la he mentido.

- Soi…-lo decía con una cara sorprendida

- De todas formas será mejor que nos vayamos en algún sitio juntas, ¿que le parece?

- Me parece una idea estupenda Soi, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?-pregunte con cara de no saber nada

- Que dejes de llamarme "mi señora Yoruichi" es demasiado formal- cambió su expresión por una un poco más seria.

-Entiendo pues entonces la puedo llamar "Yoruichi-san", eso le parece mejor.

-Aun no demasiado, deja de llamarme por "usted".-lo seguía diciendo con el mismo tono de voz serio.

-Vale Yoruichi, si como tu digas.

- ¡Bien por fin lo entendiste!-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero ahora al oírlo me parece de lo más raro, que me digas así Soi-en ese entonces lo dijo una cara burlona.

-Así que te parece muy gracioso…Yoruichi.

-Vamos Soi no seas así… solo bromeaba de veras-me cogió de el hombro con una mano y con la otra me revolvió el pelo, pero eso si aun con su sonrisa nostálgica de siempre.

-Yo también bromeaba Yoruichi…-entonces cogí de su muñeca y la lleve fuera de mi casa (es verdad olvide mencionar con antelación que estaban en la casa de Soi fon XD ejem ejem… bueno prosigamos)

Ya fuera de la casa abrimos una puerta senkai, y nos fuimos directamente al mundo real. Allí se podía divisar un bosque como el que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, pero en ese lugar sentía algo diferente.

- ¿Que te pasa Soi?-me miraba con una cara asombrada.

- No es nada solo que me parece que noto algo raro

- ¿Algo raro dices?-aun con la misma expresión.

En ese instante pudimos divisar entre unos arbustos cercanos un pequeño animalito de color negro herido.

- Mira hay un ga…-en ese instante note unos ojos ambarinos clavados en mi nuca diciéndome un "ni se te ocurra"-…to-acabe la frase un poco temblorosa.

- Soi no creo que sea buena idea.

- Por que no Yoruichi, además…-me fije que en su cuello llevaba un cascabel en un collar.-…no creo que pase nada, ¿no?

- Vale de acuerdo lo cuidaremos hasta que se encuentre mejor pero…-no le di tiempo a terminar la frase que ya la había abrazado.

- ¡Yoruichi eres la mejor!-le di un beso y luego después de dar una vuelta por Karakura, decidimos volver a mi casa abriendo de nuevo una puerta senkai.

-¡Soi que tal si dejamos al pequeñín aquí!-dijo señalando una cesta que había cerca del comedor.

-Vale me parece bien.-lo deje con sumo cuidado ya el gato curado. En ese entonces cuando las dos nos íbamos hacía la cocina…

- Oigan…-las dos nos giramos un poco sorprendidas-…muchas gracias por la hospitalidad.

- ¡Pe…PERO SI SABES HABLAR‼!-dije con una cara de sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que se hablar-lo dijo mientras habría los ojos de un color ambarino como los de Yoruichi.

- Mhm…entonces… ¿este no es tu verdadero aspecto, no es así?-decia Yoruichi sabiendo de que iba la cosa.

- Veo que te diste cuenta, si es cierto este no es mi verdadero aspecto.

- Entonces muéstranoslo…-lo dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

-Como quieras…-en ese entonces salió un humo blanco debajo de sus patas y empezó a adoptar cuerpo de mujer. Lo más sorprendente fue que tenía los mismos rasgos característicos de Yoruichi pero la diferencia era que las puntas de ambos lados eran hacia abajo que en cambio Yoruichi eran hacia arriba, aun así seguía teniendo el collar con el cascabel.

-¿¡COMOOOOOO?-dijimos ambas con la cara boquiabierta.

-Vaya veo que no entendéis nada de nada.-lo dijo con cara de decepcionada.

-Pues la verdad es que no…-dijimos las dos sin poder decir nada más. Hasta que Yoruichi rompió el silencio-¿dinos quien eres y por que te pareces tanto a mí?

-Bueno como veo que no veis a primera vista…-dijo acercándose cada vez más a Yoruichi-…os lo tendre que decir directamente. Mi nombre es Oyuichi Shihoin y soy la ex-capitana de la Segunda División exterior y también de las fuezas de castigo exterior.

-¿¡Dijiste Oyuichi Shihoin!-lo dijimos las dos a la vez.

-¡Entonces eres mi hermana!- lo dijo con cara de haberse perdido completamente.

-Así es, soy tu hermana pequeña.


	4. Chapter 4:Vuelta al puesto 2nd división

**YORUICHI Y SOI FON UN REGALO INESPERADO**

Chapter 4: La vuelta al puesto de la segunda división

Yo aun permanecía allí escuchando a las dos Shihoin, sin tener que intervenir.

- ¿Pero como es eso posible?-pregunto Yoruichi aun dudosa.

-La razón es muy sencilla hermanita, digamos que te lo ocultaron.-dijo eso cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo que me lo ocultaron? ¿Cual fue su razón para hacerlo?-dijo Yoruichi con un tono preocupante y serio.

-Por que nunca permitirían aceptar a dos del clan Shihoin en la misma división. Es por eso que decidieron dividir la Segunda división en dos.

-¿Cómo que dividirla en dos?

-Lo hicieron de esta forma, por una simple razón…

-¿Cu…cuál es esa razón?- lo dijo con un tono nervioso

-Para la que naciera primera-al escuchar eso Yoruichi no le pudo contestar ya que aun estaba atonida por sus palabras, aun así ella añadió-ya que tu naciste primera tuviste casi de forma inmediata el puesto de capitana de la segunda división interior, mientras que yo que nací minutos más tarde tuve que formar parte del otro puesto, es decir, ser la capitana de la segunda división exterior, en que este puesto se trata de encarga de las amenazas exteriores del Seretei.

-Pero aun así por que no se me informo de que tenía una hermana.

-Por que si lo hubieses sabido…-la cara de Yoruichi reflejaba una enorme intranquilidad- me hubieran ejecutado a la doble hoja y a ti se te acusaria y se te expulsaria de las cuatro familias nobles .-dijo abriendo de repente los ojos.

-¡COMO‼!-dijo Yoruichi mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yo a pesar de estar escuchando la conversación, el simple hecho de que la hermana de Yoruichi estaba desnuda, me hizo sentir un poco mal, sabiendo que un momento u otro me saldría sangre de la nariz, pero la estaba reteniendo como podía con una mano.

-Todos lo sabían menos la Segunda división, por miedo de que algún miembro lo revelase… ¿Mm? Oye te ocurre algo…

-No se preocupe… no es nada-lo dije con las dos manos reteniendo la sangre que de repente fue saliendo.

-Hermana creo que será mejor que te vistas.-lo dijo con una cara de "ya sabia yo que ocurriría algo parecido".

-No me digas que se avergüenza por el simple hecho de que yo este desnuda.-lo dijo con una tranquilidad pero con tono un poco serio.

-Diste en el clavo.-Yoruichi se acerco diciendome- Vamos Soi toma un pañuelo.-lo dijo aun con la misma expresión.

-Gracias Yoruichi.-dije cogiendo el pañelo y pasandome por la zona donde llego la sangre.

-No me digas Yoruichi que ella fue tu guardaespaldas…-ella afirmo con la cabeza- entonces tu debes ser Shaolin Fong o también llamada actualmente Soi fong capitana de la Segunda división y comandante de las fuerzas de castigo.

-¿Como es que me conoces?-no podía mostrar mayor asombro en mis palabras, aquella mujer, la hermana de Yoruichi sabia mi antiguo nombre y si ni siquiera haberle dicho nada…como lo supo… Pero en vez de contestarme parecía como si estuviera distraída por algo.

-Hace rato que te estas escondiendo por que no sales de tu escondrijo.

- Vaya parece que me ha detectado de imediato, como siempre eres muy buena…-dijo una sombra andando hacia la luz en la cual se mostraba su verdadero aspecto.- Oyuichi.

-¿Quien eres?-dijo Yoruichi con un tono serio.

-Perdon que no me haya presentado, me llamo Yuki Maaka, y vosotras debeis de ser la hermana mayor, Yoruichi Shihoin y tu debes se Shaolin fong no es así.-esa chica llevaba el pelo largo rubio con ojos verdes.

-Co...como que Shaolin…-la mire con enojo y añadí-ya no utilizó ese nombre, mi nombre es Soi fong capitana de la Segunda división…

-Y comandante de las fuerzas de castigo…-lo dijo un tono burlesco-como si no lo supiera.

-¡Como te atreves a faltarme al respecto!-mi enojo fue aumentando.

-Por favor te das unos aires, y mira que siempre ibas detrás de Yoruichi diciendo "Ay mi señora Yoruichi" por un lado "pero mi señora Yoruichi" por otro lado, lo tuyo fue un "la admiro, la venero, la adoro ".

-Eres una maldita-lo dijo con un tono totalmente burlesco haciéndome sentir aun más enojada y sonrojándome con el puño completamente cerrado.

-Pero aun así, te comprendo muy bien…-cambió su expresión por una de más triste.

-¿De que me estas hablando?-pregunte confundida.

-De que me siento igual que tu, pase lo mismo que tú pasaste, ya que ella también, me dejo…

-¿También te dejo, dices?-dije con la voz mucho más calmada.

-Si yo fui su guardaespaldas en ese tiempo al igual que tú, pero en ese entonces ella estuvo preocupada por Yoruichi, por que Yoruichi se marcho y la quiso encontrar…-fue intervenida por Oyuichi.

-Pero nunca te encontré y te seguí buscando en el mundo de los vivos, pero cuando te encontré, por que resultaba que te fuiste de nuevo a la Sociedad de almas. Aun así seguí esperando para volverte a encontrar… Pero nunca te pude encontrar desde entonces.

-Lo lamento mucho Oyuichi.-Su voz sonó un poco triste.

-No tienes que disculparte no sabias de que yo existía. Pero la razón por la cual estoy aquí, es que me informaron a la Sociedad de Almas de algo realmente importante…

-¿Algo importante?-dijo Yoruichi un poco impresionada.

-¿De que se trata? Si no es mucho pedir.-añadí un poco confundida.

-de que tanto Yoruichi Shihoin como yo hemos sido renombradas capitanas de la Segunda división, Yoruichi en la interior y yo en la exterior.-lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espera un momento… entonces yo…-mi voz resonaba un poco triste por la noticia.

-A si es verdad, me olvidaba… también me dijeron que la actual capitana de la Segunda división pasaría a ser la teniente de esta… pero aun no se ha determinado si este cambió será permanente o temporalmente.

-¿Y el teniente de la división?- dije con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pues este pasa a ser tercero al mando.

-Me parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien Oyuichi, se nota que eres hermana de Yoruichi-conteste con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¿Tu crees?-lo dijo con tono aliviado sabiendo que el carácter de su hermana era el mismo que el suyo.

-Por mí como si lo quieren poner a Oomaeda en quinto al mando.-continuando sonriendo a punto de que se me escapará una carcajada.

-Ya veo así que ese teniente no te cabe nada bien, por lo visto.

-Eso mismo, para mí se convirtió en mi saco de boxeo…ha ha.-en ese momento después de decir esas palabras abrace fuertemente a Yoruichi-Siempre soñé que otra vez fueras de nuevo mi capitana Yoruichi.

-Soi fong… yo soy feliz si tú también lo eres-dijo eso correspondiéndome a mi abrazó.

-Para mi también es una alegría de que vuelvas Oyuichi…

-Yo también me alegró de volver a serlo Yuki-le revolvió el pelo.

-Vaya eso a que me recuerda…-me miro instantáneamente y me revolvió el pelo como su hermana le hizo a Yuki.-Si que se nota que somos hermanas, yo también tengo esa virtud de hacerle eso a Soi.

-Si ya veo… Ay se me olvidó decir que nos tenemos que presentar ahora delante del Comandante Yamamoto.

-Vale no hay problema Oyuichi- Oyuichi se vistió ya que no quería verme con esa cara de avergonzada y entonces salimos de casa de mi casa y nos dirigimos al cuartel de la primera división.

-Nos quería ver Comandante Yamamoto-dijo Yoruichi con un tono serio.

- Así es… veo que tú hermana ya os lo comento.

-¡Sí! Así es Señor…-le dije con reverencia- Pero lo que nos preguntamos si este cambió será permanente o temporalmente.

-Ya veo que eso os tiene un poco preocupadas… Pensamos que este cambió sea permanente, debido a que las hermanas Shihoin han ofrecido una gran ayuda al Seretei y decidimos darles una segunda oportunidad… Conteste a su pregunta teniente Soi fong.

- Si señor…-despues de decir eso se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa aunque la disimule como pude.

-Veo en sus rostros que están muy acuerdo con sus actuales puestos.

-Si así es señor…-dijimos las cuatro a unisonó.

-Si no hay más objeciones se pueden retirar.

Nos dirigimos al bosque donde solíamos estar tanto Yoruichi como yo, al llegar al lugar, de repente Yoruichi se paro repentinamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Yoruichi?-mi voz sonó preocupante.

-Soi…realmente estas de acuerdo siendo mi teniente y no mi guardaespaldas…

-Por que dices eso para mi no tiene nada que ver yo siempre la protegeré.

-Escucha Yoruichi nosotras debemos volver ya nos veremos mañana.-después de decir eso desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

-Como se nota que somos gemelas… ¿que opinas tú Soi?-al oír eso me sonroje un poco.

-Pienso que tú eres única…-la bese después de tanto tiempo sin poderlo hacer-siempre te considerado la mejor.

-Ya veo…-hizo una sonrisa y me cogió de la mano diciéndome-nosotras también debemos irnos.

Cada vez mi vida volvía otra vez a como era antes de lo que sucedió cuando volvió después de 100 años. Ya que Yoruichi volvía a ser mi capitana con la diferencia de que yo sería su teniente.


	5. Chapter 5:Una gran amistad

**YORUICHI Y SOI FON UN REGALO INESPERADO**

Chapter 5: Una gran amistad

Mientras me dirigía con mi Señora Yoruichi al campo de entrenamiento. Vi una figura pasándonos a gran velocidad, pero de repente se detuvo a pocos metros de nosotras.

-Ah… lo lamento no os he visto- dijo Yuki bajando la cabeza con una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿A que vienen esas prisas Yuki?- Pregunté curiosa.

- Ah… vaya pues me iba entrenar por aquí cerca.-lo dijo medio sonriendo.

- Nosotras también íbamos a entrenar por aquí cerca, si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro entrenamiento- Dijo mi señora Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

- De verdad lo dices… pero no quería causar ninguna molestia- lo dijo con un tono poco confiado.

- Que va no es ninguna molestia, así también nos conoceremos mejor, ¿no crees Soi?- mirándome de reojo.

- Pues la verdad es que es muy buena oportunidad de saber lo buena que eres como teniente.-lo dije frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Como queráis…- pero fue intervenida por la voz de mi señora Yoruichi.

- ¿Por cierto dónde esta tú capitana Yuki?- preguntó con dudas.

- ¿Ah te refieres a la Señora Oyuichi? Pues esta en su despacho, dijo que tenía que acabar de rellenar algunos papeles y que vendría al campo de entrenamiento cuando ya hubiera terminado, por esa razón vine aquí para entrenar sola mientras hacia tiempo para que ella viniera.

- De acuerdo entonces… solo quería saber como estaba mi hermanita.

- Yuki que te parece si entrenas conmigo mientras tanto esperas a tu capitana.

- Me parece bien, solo que ve con cuidado S-H-A-O-L-I-N…-En ese instante desapareció con un shunpo, dejándome enojada por utilizar mi antiguo nombre. De pronto apareció en frente mío y me golpeo en la cara fui arrastrada unos 3 metros atrás, aun en pie.- No te descuides y ataca…- lazó una patada en la que la bloquee de inmediato, cogió impulso con una mano poniéndola en mi hombro, con la otra me dio en el pie y perdí el equilibrio, pero me pude recomponer.

- Vaya si que te pones en serio en el entrenamiento… Me gustaría mucho saber como luchas en las batallas-lo dije mientras mi Señora Yoruichi miraba nuestro entrenamiento con gran asombro.

- No te lo recomiendo…- lo dijo con seriedad y continuo- Vamos atácame Shao…- desaparecí con el shunpo antes de que se burlará de mi nombre, saqué a Suzumebachi lo más rápido que pude y la ataqué, pero extrañamente ella no lo esquivó y lo recibió, viendo como poco a poco iba hacía el suelo pero cuando su cuerpo tocó al suelo se transformó en un tronco de madera*(nota: la idea es de la serie Naruto*)

-Pero que…- miró al tronco con un claro asombro, en cambio mi Señora Yoruichi lo miró con indiferencia ya sabiendo lo ocurrido.

- Sorprendida…- lo dijo sentada en la rama de un árbol- A eso lo llamó "Técnica del cambiazo".

- Maldita… ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar esa técnica?…- la mire con rabia.

- Me tendrás que obligar a decírtelo…-lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada- ¡Vamos… menos preguntas y más al ataque!- lo dijo seria.

La volví a atacar con Suzumebachi pero esta vez sacó su zampakutô y bloqueo mi ataque, en los últimos minutos solo lo que se escuchaba eran nuestras zampakutos al chocar una y otra vez, hasta que en un golpe muy fuerte nos hizo separar muchos mentros, en ese entonces active mi shikai.

-.Nigeki Kessatsu _"__Mata__ a tus enemigos con tu picadura"_…SUZUMEBACHI. (nota: las "" son para la traducción)

- A eso me refería… Reitōko kaze "_Congela con tu ventisca_"…-antes de que pudiera liberar su shikai, una mano le cogió con firmeza a su muñeca y esta misma se giro un poco molesta.

-Si que tienes prisa con terminar los entrenamientos, ¿no Yuki?- era la capitana de Yuki, Oyuichi.

- No, si ya veo que me conoce bien Señora Oyuichi.- Su expresión se fue calmando a la que iba hablando.

- Menuda cara pusiste, como diciendo si que llegaste pronto y te agüé la diversión…- Yuki se quedo un poco atónita- ¿No es así?

- Si es cierto, no contaba con llegar tan pronto.- en ese entonces mi Señora Yoruichi la interrumpió.

- Una cosa Oyuichi, ¿tú le enseñaste la técnica del cambiazo?- le pregunto un poco seria.

- Pues la verdad es que no… No me digáis que la ha usado... Yo nunca la había visto antes.- Su voz sonó como sorprendida.

- La verdad es que ya hace tiempo que la se usar, pero no la uso mucho en los entrenamientos, ni mucho menos en los combates.- dijo sin importancia en sus palabras.

En esos momentos las hermanas Shihoin pensaron sobre la existencia de esa técnica. Pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Entonces una voz sonó algo lejana…

-Yoruichi-saaaaan… te quise traer el desayunoooo…-un rubio molesto con su estúpido sombrero menciono esas palabras a mi señora Yoruichi.

- Oh vaya Kisuke… gracias por traerlo pero ya comí.- Eso fue un tanto a mi favor, mientras estaba a las espaldas de mi Señora Yoruichi hacia el signo de victoria.

-Oh vaya tú debes ser Kisuke Urahara…- Yuki le añadió de manera amable esas palabras acercandose a él – el shinigami que fundó el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo…- mientras decía eso el estúpido ese se quedo perplejo en escuchar sus palabras.

- Oh… vamos tampoco es para tanto- dijo un poco sonrojado, en el que daba pena, mientras que las hermanas Shihoin se quedaron sorprendidas.

- No seas molesto, realmente estaba esperando decirte una cosa desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya que nos hemos encontrado quería comentártelo…- su sonrisa se hizo más acentuada.

-Uh… Y de que se trata- lo dijo un poco nervioso, en que realmente me dio asco.

- Pues es que siempre te consideré…- en eso bajo su cabeza, me extraño mucho que hiciera eso, pero lo hizo… pero no tardo en levantarla de golpe- ¡UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO‼!- le dio tal puñetazo que lo envió fuera de nuestro alcancé.- He…-desapareció- vamos perezoso…- y le apareció detrás para darle un golpe en el aire, en el que me quede realmente impactada.

- (enojado) ¡A que ha venido eso!- se le mostraban pequeños rasguños a ese tendedero vago.

-(cogió de su quimono con una mano) Eres el responsable de mi estado de animo y el de Soi fon.- al escucharlo las hermanas Shihoin se sorprendieron por su reacción, y en mi caso ella hablaba por mi.

-¿De que me hablas?- dijo como si no supiera nada tch.

-Eres realmente molesto, así que solo te lo diré una vez. Si hubieras salvado a los shinigamis que se han convertido en Vizards, y no crearas al Hyogoku… Todo este sufrimiento que tuvimos no hubiera pasado, realmente no sabes lo que es hacer sufrir a los demás- lo soltó tirándolo al suelo mirando con superioridad y le dio la espalda, este se despidió realmente disgustado abrió una puerta Senkai con su zampakutô y se marcho sin decir nada más.

- De verdad hacía falta hacer todo esto… Yuki- añadió Oyuichi con expresión seria pero firme.

- No soporto la manera burlona y la familiaridad que trata a los de su alrededor, realmente le hace patético y no soporto ese tipo de carácter.-

Nunca me hubiera imaginado esa actitud de alguien que anteriormente no me tomaba en serio, realmente he sentido alguna cosa… extraña, como si me hubiera visto yo misma diciendo eso… Yuki, realmente me empiezas a caer demasiado bien, por momentos.

-Soi… estas bien… te veo un poco distraída.-en ese comentario de mi Señora me hizo volver en si.

- Sí… perdone, solo me quede en mis pensamientos.

- Oye Soi fon…- en ese momento hizo una sonrisa- se realmente lo molesto que era ese Urahara… Además no soporto que alguien como él que solo es un amigo de la infancia de Yoruichi rompa lo más importante para ti- en esa mirada mostraba una tranquilidad, pero a la vez impotencia.

- No se que quieres decir…- apartando la mirada de la de ella sonrojada.

- Se que estáis juntas…- lo dijo con indiferencia

- Vaya sí que eres picara Yuki, realmente no me lo esperaba…- dijo mi Señora Yoruichi.

- No se por que tanta sorpresa, ya que también podría decir que yo estoy con Señora Oyuichi.

- POR FAVOR DEJAROS DE LLAMARNOS SEÑORAS- dijeron las hermanas a unísono.

- Está bien…- ambas dijimos casi a unísono.

Una vez como cada día, me sentía feliz, notaba como algo crecía en mi interior. Lo más seguro era de la amistad que tuve con Yuki y con su capitana, que resultó ser la hermana menor de Yoruichi. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Yuki tenía un carácter como el mío… más o menos. Ella fue la segunda ayuda para olvidarme de la oscuridad y el rencor, ya que la primera era mi primer amor que perduraría para siempre ^-^.

EXTRA 1

Yuki: Vaya… No puede ser…(buscando a su cartera de forma desesperada y sacando una botella de agua vacia) Me quede sin nada para comer TT-TT

Oyuichi: Pues no te preocupes ya he traido yo… como tenía tiempo me dediqué a buscar comida por si acaso.( sacando de su cartera unas fiambreras )

Yoruichi: Bueno ahora que lo pienso tanpoco hemos comido mucho nosotras.

En ese momento Yuki se acerco a Soifon, de forma discreta.

Yuki: (susurrando) Oye Soi fon… una pregunta… Yoruichi com…

Soi: Si lo dices por eso…(cuando ambas Shihoin ya estaban comiendo) Sí.

Yuki: Ehhh… me muero de hambre… dadme algunas fiambreras.

Tal y como Yuki dijo eso, un par de fiambreras volaban hacía ella en el que las cogió al aire y una de ellas le dio a Soi fon.

Soi: No hacía falta que me dieras ninguna. -_-

Yuki:(sonriendo) Vamos no te quejes, estoy segura de que tu también tienes hambre.

Soi: Tch… Solo un poco (se oyeron unos ruidos que provenian de el estomago de Soi fon) -/- vale… ¡Si tengo mucha hambre!

Yuki: Realmente tienes una personalidad muy significativa. La forma de ser tuya es admirable, aunque las cosas a veces no importan para nada, nunca se deja de tener importancia.

Soi: Vamos eso no es verdad…¿eh?

Yuki: (confusa) ¿Que pasa, por que me miras así?

Soi: Eres zurda… normalmente no me fijo en los detalles, pero que alguien utilice la mano izquierda.

Yoruichi: Vaya si que es curioso, se ve muy pocos zurdos… ¿Oyuichi tu lo sabias?

Oyuichi: Pues la verdad nunca la he visto comer antes… así que no.

Yuki: Intento ser lo más discreta posible… hehehe…

Todas:-_-

Yuki: Lo entendí gracias…(se dio la vuelta dandoles las espaldas a las tres con los brazos cruzados molesta, aunque las tres se hecharon a reir)

Fin EXTRA 1


End file.
